


Water Torture

by flecksofpoppy



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Drabble, Gen, M/M, Tumblr Ask Box Fic, jeanmarco
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-10
Updated: 2014-04-10
Packaged: 2018-01-19 00:06:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1447990
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flecksofpoppy/pseuds/flecksofpoppy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for the tumblr "Send me a number and two characters" meme. </p><p>Prompt #73 - "I Can't" - JeanMarco</p>
            </blockquote>





	Water Torture

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much to TheChosenChu who made a [lovely drawing](https://twitter.com/TheChosenChu/status/557249167626473472) inspired by this piece! <3

Jean sometimes lets the leak in the roof drip on his head as a child. He tests his own will, seeing how long he can stay there, letting the water hit his forehead before going insane.

It’s good practice. Stamina is just important as will, and he has plans. Goals. Anger.

When Marco bends down to kiss his forehead, Jean really knows torture. It’s lighter than the rhythmic patting of water; but subtle like suffering, hot like fear.

“I can’t,” he says, drawing away. “What are you thinking?”

Marco smiles and tilts his head to the side sweetly.

“I understand.”


End file.
